UglyDiaper22
'UglyDiaper22 '''is a Noob who appears in If Diamonds and Wood Switched Places and multiple videos after that. Appearance He bears a strong resemblance to Steve, except he possesses a mohawk and has green eyes (that turn red when he is angry), rather than purple. As with all noobs, UglyDiaper22 uses exclusively wooden tools, has a weird appearance, and is sensitive. However, he is more intelligent than most noobs, with knowledge of how to reprogram Minecraft. Personality Being the self-proclaimed "champion of Minecraft" UglyDiaper22 can quickly be angered if someone insults his title, and can go to drastic measures in his anger. Along with Noob 53918 and Fishermanbob, he is one of the few noobs who likes diamonds instead of despising them. He also seems to be one of the very few noobs who hates dirt, but this might be false since he is never seen using either dirt or his house. History If Diamonds and Wood Switched Places UglyDiaper22 makes his first appearance in If Diamonds and Wood Switched Places. While chopping down a tree with his wooden tools, he notices a nearby player walk past him, and so greets the player in a friendly manner. However, this player laughs at UglyDiaper22, calling him a noob. Furious, UglyDiaper22 decides to take revenge on the player, and so heads for Mojang, with the intention of swapping the places of wood and diamonds. At the office, Notch rejects his offer, and so UglyDiaper22 enters a state of sadness. Begging with Notch, UglyDiaper22 tells Notch that accepting his offer would make him highly appreciative, and will make every known "rich kid" in Minecraft jealous of the noobs. Despite this, Notch still rejects his offer, and goes over to eat dog food. Angered once more, UglyDiaper22 uses a nearby diamond sword to kill Notch, and begins reprogramming Minecraft not long thereafter. Once he is finished, wood and diamonds have switched places, and acknowledges the fact that he is now rich, while also now in ownership of a diamond sword, which has now become wooden. Realizing this, UglyDiaper22 screams out of rage. If Food Was Rare Although UglyDiaper22 does not appear in If Food Was Rare, his name is featured among those who had died due to starvation. If Minecraft Was IDIOTIC UglyDiaper22 makes his debut in the ''Weird Comments ''series in If Minecraft was IDIOTIC, appearing in ''If Steve and Herobrine dated. While seeing Steve and Herobrine argue amongst each other, he is confused as to what they are fighting over. Concluding that they are just ugly people, he leaves with another player, who says the two dress horribly. Why The Nether Was Added to Minecraft UglyDiaper22 makes a major appearance in Why The Nether Was Added to Minecraft. As Notch works on his computer, UglyDiaper walks up to him, steps on his computer and starts looking around, blocking Notches view. Notch asks him what he is doing, and UglyDiaper replies that he is "site-seeing". Notch corrects him, saying that it should be "sightseeing", UglyDiaper does not agree and keeps on site-seeing. After that, Notch teleports him high above a lava pit, causing UglyDiaper to plummet down into the lava and die. If Minecraft Was Realistic UglyDiaper22 makes another appearance in If Minecraft Was Realistic. In one scene, he walks to a tree and is excited to cut it down. As soon as he breaks one block with his axe, the screen cuts to black, with the sound of a falling tree behind killing UglyDiaper22. After the cut, there is a fallen tree, with police officers and cars nearby. There is also a sign saying "RIP UglyDiaper22 - Death by fallen tree" nearby. Category:Characters Category:Noobs Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Humans Category:Males